A Hunter's Game
by HipsterGirl99
Summary: Graclyn and Connor have known eachother for years now. Something happened that made them drift apart when they were young. Graclyn and Connor are grown up now, each with a different life path. Sorry i suck at summaries. First story! Rated T for now...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: The beginning of the end

_**Flashback**__**-**_

"_Well ,well ,well look who we have here. The young native girl that other redskin native boy has got his fingers wrapped around," says Charles lee as he comes from behind the tree._

"_CHARLES LEE?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Gracelyn retorted back._

"_Isn't it me you want, hmm?"_

"_What do you mean 'he's got his fingers wrapped around me'?" Gracelyn inquires curiously._

"_Oh?! Hasn't he told you yet?"_

"_GRACLYN, DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! HES TRYING TO TRICK YOU!" Connor interrupted shouting frantically._

"_Oh don't you fool me boy. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Or should I say WHO I'm talking about." Charles states._

"_Connor what does he mean by you what or who he's talking about? What's going on?" questions Gracelyn._

"_Nothing. Come here. NOW! "Connor demanded stepping forward and grabbed her wrist._

"_No."_

"_What?"_

"_Not until you tells me what's going on." _

"_Go on boy, she needs to know the truth." Charles commands_

"_There is nothing to say about anything."_

"_Then allow me, savage."]_

"_Please Connor tell me what's going on." pleaded Gracelyn._

"_NO! There is nothing to say! So stay away from that man, don't listen to him. Come here!" demanded Connor._

"_Why are you so afraid to divulge this information to me?"_

"_I'm not afraid of anything." Connor confidently replied._

"_I'm afraid to tell you this dear but-" _

"_NO! Gracelyn just stay here with me and-"_

"_HE. NEVER. .He has been playing with your heart and has made you believe that he actually may care about you. Sadly for you he has eyes for another. She goes by the name of Aveline or so I've heard."_

"_What? No…" Gracelyn solemnly said._

"_Yes he has even bedded the young lady too." Charles stated._

"_THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Connor shouted._

"_Oh, but it is…" Charles said._

"_Gracelyn…No please, it's not true, you have to believe me." Connor pleaded._

"_Connor…This can't be possible. Y-You never loved me?"_

"_Grace it isn't like that."_

"_Dear, don't you see what he is doing? He was trying to get the best of you and for what? Nothing."_

"_I-I'm sorry I have to go…." Gracelyn sadly apologised and started to walk away._

"_Please don't go. Let me expl-"_

"_Don't. Touch. Me! You lied to me Connor! You've broken my heart and I can't believe that I actually trusted you with it! Every kiss, every touch…it was all fake! I can't believe you!"_

"_I love you Gracelyn and I have been in love with you this whole time that we were together. Please I promise I -"_

"_You promise?! No Connor. You've ruined everything! I hate you! NEVER SPEAK OR EVEN COME NEAR ME AGAIN!" _

_Gracelyn furiously walks away with tears in her eyes as she tries to keep it together. Connor looked on, dumbfounded by what had just happened. His demeanour changed and he became furious. He turns to face Charles Lee._

"_You see what a mess you've made?! She'll never trust me again and it's all because of you,"Connor menacingly approaches Charles. He punches him straight in the jaw and cuts his arm using his hidden as Charles tries to retaliate. He then tackles him and they end up at the bottom of the water fall…._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back if anyone still wants to continue reading my story then I want to give a huge thank you to you for being patient enough for the next update of this story I'll try to update weekly until whenever…. So here's the next chapter. Note: the time frames will vary from the last chapter.**

**ENJOY!:)**

**Chapter 2**

So there I was sitting in a tree branch waiting for my catch to take the bait that was left earlier that day. Soon I would be able to feed the whole village with the amount of game I had built up. It was also to prove that I am of age to leave the village in order to explore a place beyond the reserve. It was then that I was interrupted by the familiar sound of an arrow being released by the bow.

I looked down to see the person I would never want to see again in my life; even if we were the last to people on Earth. Ratonhnhaké:ton. What the hell?! He was taking my catch of the day! Every single chance I get, he always seem s to get in the way of my hunting sessions. He's been doing this for years now and id just about grown tired of his games now. I thought, 'THIS IS THE LAST STRAW' 'I'M GONNA TELL HIM'.

When I leap down from the tree branch he seemed startled to see once I appeared in his line of sight. "Gracelyn? What are you doing here?" Outside of the village feels strange that our way of communication seems to be in English instead of our native language.  
>"Oh nothing…just came here to check if my prey has taken the bait. Oh wait… there it is, already nicely skinned and ready for me." I say while pointing to the bones and blood remains covering one area of the grass. He looks to where I was pointing and says "What do you mean that was <em>your <em>catch? I saw it first and decided to follow it for myself and the tribe."  
>"Could you not clearly see the bait left on the ground a few paces away?"<br>" No it was not there when I got here so stop it with your lies."  
>These kinds of statements bitterly reminded me that I and he did not possess a relationship that you would call, friendly. All he was to me was another annoying and ignorant person to deal with.<p>

"Well maybe instead of trying to annoy me, you should probably try to improve your eyesight-"  
>"OR maybe you're envious of my much more skilful ways in hunting"<p>

"That's not true," I retort stepping forward towards him.  
>"Then prove that your better then," With that he walked off with the game and skin back towards the village.<p>

By the time I arrive back at the village, I am looking around picturing the day my parents died from that attack in a fire 4 years ago.

_Flashback_

_All I see is a blur of people running by me screaming out to their loved ones to get to safety away from the burning flames. This brings tears to my eyes when I see the log house suddenly collapse into a heap of wood piles on the ground. "MOTHER! FATHER!" was all I yelled out running toward the big piles of wood. I was suddenly pulled back by arms taking me away from my house. I don't stop trying to get free from the persons grasp. I then hear screaming coming from a boy. I turn my left and see a young boy screaming "ISTA!" to the top of his lungs .Maybe this is a sick fate for it to be happening to the both of us. We then are left outside of the village to watch it crumble into flames and hear the screams of many of my people perishing in the flames. _

_End of flashback_

I would never forget that awful day. I was left to care for myself for the rest of my life.

At dinner time everyone was sitting around the fire sharing conversations amongst themselves. But one person sitting across from me was not involved. Ratonhnhaké:ton. One look at him and remembering today made me wonder. 'What went wrong that made us drift apart?'  
>I hadn't realised that I was staring for a tad too long that he had seen and I was caught red-handed.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I am so sorry for not updating like I said I would. But here's the next chapter. I've been very busy lately with my social life and family. So here it is the third chapter and as a bonus I will also try to upload the next one after that. K thanks and ENJOY! :) XXX.**

**CHAPTER 3**

I wake up to the sound of music playing outside my log house. When I stand up I get slightly lightheaded from getting up too quickly from my sleeping mat, due to my curiosity as to why music was playing. Once I get dressed and ready for my daily hunt. I step outside my log house to only bump into a very worried looking Ratonhnhaké:ton. 'Why does this always seem to happen at the wrong time?' I think. He then acknowledges my existence and says "Oh sorry Graclyn I did not see you there"  
>"Umm…it's ok" I reply<br>"Sorry, I must go now" he says and after those few words he is gone in a blur. 'What just happened?' was my only question as I watched him walk away in a hurry for something.

After some time had passed I was walking aimlessly around the village and occasionally stopping to speak to my so called 'family'. I spot Ratonhnhaké:ton walking to towards the entrance of the village carrying a mat around his back as If he was leaving. Or is he? So I decide to follow him to wherever he is headed, my boredom being the only reason that this has sparked my interest in his business. For now…

As soon as I started noticing him heading out of the reserve, I then realise that he was actually really leaving. Why? Does it have something to do with why he was in such a hurry earlier? Was it his visit to the clan mother? Well, whatever it was…I needed to find out fast.

Following him was somewhat strenuous as he had been getting around by climbing and running around. Now it became clear how much of an advantage he had when it came to hunting. While I followed closely behind, he suddenly paused his actions and stood between two tall trees. Looking around his surroundings cautiously like as if he sensed a presence nearby, I hid behind a tree close to me. The feeling came through me that it was time to make a somewhere else. It was like everything was in slow motion when his eyes glanced towards me, but I was already moving on to another tree. 'Whoa that was close!' I thought to myself.

After he disregarded what he saw we were suddenly heading towards a dirt road that was leading up to a group of houses and bridges. This was where we then reached the biggest house which was what interested Ratonhnhaké:ton. When he decides to walk up the steps of the house I run to a nearby bush closest to the steps so I could see what was going on without being caught. When he knocks on the door he waits for a few seconds then knocks again as he receives no response. This time an elderly man answers the door. He skips any friendly introductions and bitterly asks "What?" looking straight at Ratonhnhaké:ton. "Umm…I-I was told you could train me." He nervously answers.  
>"No." says the old man closing the door in Ratonhnhaké:ton's face. He waits again then knocks on the door again. From the other side of the door you could hear the old man shout "GO AWAY!"<br>Ratonhnhaké:ton seemingly unfazed insists and says "I'm not leaving!"  
>After that there was silence from the house like nothing just happened. Ratonhnhaké:ton takes time and starts to back away from the door, and spots a stable not far from the house. When he starts to walk to the stables, a storm is starting up with heavy rain. So I quickly made my way to the stables to escape the rain. Hopefully he wouldn't catch me. He lays out his mat and seems to be contemplating a thought as he looks out towards the house. When he doses off, I move from my position behind the stacks of hay and look at him and I mean LOOK at him…closely. I never realised that I disliked this ….. handsome…young man. Seeing him look so calm as he lay on the mat made me think that he didn't really look like his mother as much. Maybe some features became more prominent as he grew older and I started to think maybe he was looking more like his father, maybe? I did hear my fellow villagers talking about how his father was part of the colonists.<p>

There could be a chance of not sleeping tonight because of this damned storm and having no sleeping mat or anything comfortable to rest on. Well…here's to taking my chances. Tonight I sleep on stack of hay. May the earth mother give me strength….

**Okay thanks for those still reading this story. Pls rate and review as I am uncertain on how long I may continue this story. I need to know your thoughts. The next chapter should be up soon too. K BYE **


	4. Chapter 45

As promised heres the first half of chapter 4 pls give me your thoughts on it and I may finish it as it might be the longest chapter. Ok ENJOY

**CHAPTER 4**

the next morning I am woken up by the sound of Ratonhnhaké:ton getting up from his mat and rolling it back and placing it on the ground near him. I want to stand up but I know he'll spot me If im not careful. As if on cue, he runs out of the stables back to the house like there is a chance the old man would accept him. I quickly trail behind him to not miss out on how things will go down this morning. Once I am hidden in the bushes (yet again) I watch to see him knock on the door multiople times waiting for an answer before he gives up and starts to walk away towards the back of the house and looks back with intent and knocks again saying " Please. All I ask is a moment of your time-" he is cut off when the old man opens a window from above yelling back " I apologize if ive been unclear or otherwise confused you with my words. It was never my intention to mislead you but allow me to clarify. GET THE HELL OFF MY PROPERTY!" With that he closes the windpw shut whilst Ratonhnhaké:ton has his hands on torso walking slowly back and forth looking extremely annoyed at this point at this rejection. I understand since the trouble I had to go through to get here as I was folloeing him.  
>"I'm coming up!" he shouts up towards the window before climbing up to the balcony on the side of the house to get to the door; not to knock again but to only try to open the door by grabbing onto the handle and jiggling it to get it to pry open.<br>I watched in disbelief wondering how far he went just so he could speak to some unknown man. Why is this person so important? And why does Ratonhnhaké:ton need training from him?  
>"Just hear me out?!What are you so afraid of ?" he asks before the door opens and out comes the old man retorting back "Afraid? You think I'm afraid of ANYTHING, least of all a self-involved little boy like you?!" Finishing of by using his walking stick to trip Ratonhnhaké:ton. He then moves to stand over him with the stick pressed against his chest while Ratonhnhaké:ton held up his hands in surrender. The old man then says " Oh, you might dream of being a hero, of riding to rescue some helpless victim, saving the world but I warn you if you stay on this course the only thing you're going to be is, DEAD."<p>

**And that's the first half of chapter 4. R&R Bye.**


End file.
